teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Lupus
"If you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father." : —Lexi to Derek Hale. Alexis Lupus, preferring to be called by her given name: Lexi, is a Original Werewolf and the current Alpha of the Originals Pack. Personality and traits Alexis is cold and calculating but she shows respect for Nathan but not so the rest of Werewolf kind, Alexis shows respect and love for Nathan, however despite this she enjoys taunting her brother. She remembers her mother fondly and is unhappy that she was killed by the Argents, she also has a terrible temper like some Werewolves, she is also easily annoyed when someone taunts her for being a brat. Physical Appearance Alexis has a thin but lithe figure, blond hair like many of her siblings and blue eyes, she wears dresses of varying sizes and sometimes with pants however she does comment as a running joke that she has worn pants and so the modern day females may as well be naked Alce bone her in that one moment took pride in it she beam and had antother x rated moment Biography Powers and Abilities Powers Despite being a female of the Original Family, Alexis isn't something to be underestimated, the fiery daughter of the Original Werewolves is still strong enough to overpower an Alpha even if he has the mental strength of an entire pack backing it. Abilities Basic Abilities * Super Strength - Original Werewolves can overpower humans and all other Werewolves including Born Werewolves, with their might and with obvious ease. They can overpower even Alphas with their might, this power can be used without transforming. * Super Speed - Original Werewolves are much are much faster than normal Werewolves, and Humans, they are able to stop other species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. The move so fast they seem as a blur, this power can be used without transforming. * Heightened Senses - Original Werewolves have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. This power can be used without transforming. * Super Agility - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Accelerated Healing - Originals' injuries heal faster than normal werewolves and humans. This power can be used without transforming. * Durability - Originals can take far more trauma than normal werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal Werewolves when exposed to Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash wood does not seem to weaken them. This power can be used without transforming. * Mind Compulsion - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and Werewolves, making them do what they command, even against their will. This power can be used without transforming. * Wolfbane Detection - They able to detect when Werewolves and humans are on Wolfbane. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their actual abilities. This power can be used without transforming. * Immortality - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. This power can be used without transforming. * Lie Detection - Original Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. * Anger - When a Original werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another Original. This power can be used without transforming. * Werewolf Bite - The poison in the bite of a Original werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Werewolves but not to an Original. ** Werewolf Turning - Those humans bitten by an Original Werewolf and killed would awaken from a comatose state in Transition, if they feed on something human (either blood or actual organs) they would complete their transition as Born Werewolves, having been reborn. ** Siring a Werewolf - Another method of turning a Werewolf is to force the person they are trying to turn to drink their blood before killing them, they awaken in transition however once their transition is complete they are sired and therefore obligated to serve their Original "maker" and their Maker's Alpha however it is more likely to succeed if there is dormant Werewolf Genetics in their family background, this can also be used on Born Werewolves but their method of Transition is to kill their current Alpha thereby replacing it as the Alpha. * Full Moon - Original Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon, but this is also when they are least in the controlled, but the most sexually active. This power can be used without transforming. Unique AbilitiesEdit * Extra Sensorial Reckoning - According to Nathan, Alexis possesses an extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. This makes her the hunter of the pack, able to track any prey across the world, with possible ease.